


Being A Superhero Isn't Fun

by JadedSkylark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DC Comic Universe, Hunk as Guardian, Keith as Nightwing, Lance as Kid Flash, M/M, Matt as Red Arrow, Pidge as Artemis, Starring Shiro as Superboy, They all have different names but their parents/mentors have the same names, and Allura as Wonder Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: Shirogane Takashi was a normal kid growing up in Texas when he found out he was the son of the alien hero, Superman. He was attacked and recruited into the Young Justice League where he meets a boy in a red mask who changes his life. Maybe it was never meant to happen, or maybe it was always going to happen somehow, but no matter if it was fate or not- Takashi Shirogane was not having fun trying to balance being a hero and a teenager at the same time.





	Being A Superhero Isn't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let me watch superhero shows for days and days at a time or things like this happen at 1 am

Shirogane Takashi never expected his 17th birthday to result in him nearly dying. He especially never expected to find out he wasn't exactly human either. But to explain the how and the why, it's best to skip back to the days before that ruined birthday party. The days before his world shattered and crashed around him. The days before his life changed.

 

School was the same as always. Takashi entered the classroom without a worry of danger, without a worry of people staring at him uncertainly. He was happy as he chattered with his friends, looked to the teacher when class began, and went to football practice once school was over. It was how his life had always been: normal, calm, and never changing. It was what Takashi had come to know as his life, and it kept him happy.

It was two days before his birthday when Takashi discovered his life was never as truly good as he thought it was. He had a good day at school, and football practice had gone more successful than ever. He was sure his team would win their game the following week, so he was in a great mood. He came home to his parents, kissing his mother on the cheek when he entered the living room and ruffling his father's hair to annoy him.

“You're home early,” his father grunted, playfully swatting his son's hand away. “Finally decide you don't like football?”

Takashi laughed, plopping himself down beside his father. “Not a chance! I can balance a sport and school just fine. I didn't take after you there.”

His father rolled his eyes, letting Takashi's teasing go in favor for shoving him off the couch. Takashi's mother chided the two for rough housing in her living room before finally getting Takashi's proper attention.

“Now, honey, you know your birthday is coming up soon,” she began, “and I know- I know! You don't want a party-”

“Mom...” Takashi tilted his head in confusion, a suspicious look in his eyes. “I really don-”

“I know, but I took the liberty of inviting your school friends over for your birthday anyway.”

Takashi sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. “Mooom...”

The woman held up a hand and shook her head. Her eyes held a sternness that Takashi had learned from watching her as he grew up. He knew that sternness meant there was nothing he could do to change her mind, so instead of arguing further, he just sighed. He didn't say anything, but he couldn't be mad at her for trying to throw a party for him. He'd always tried to avoid it, but she never let him. It was almost a useless effort by now.

Without any further conversation, the Shirogane family went about their evening as they usually did. Takashi's father made dinner while his mother caught up on the news. He, though, did his homework while dinner was being prepared. It was a normal evening, as normal as every evening in their household.

Until the doorbell rang.

Takashi's mother glanced toward the door in confusion, her confused gaze traveling to her husband. A look came over his face, a look that Takashi had never seen before, and his father made to stand. His mother moved to stop him, but Takashi's father opened the door anyway- to become face to face with a man only seen on TV.

“Superman,” Takashi's father whispered, looking at the man in awe.

Takashi never saw who it was at the door because the instant his father saw him, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. The man of steel smiled at the man before him-a silent greeting to the man who he had met years ago and trusted with the life of the very teenager inside.

“Hiroki,” Superman whispered, stepping forward to shake the man's hand. “Your son's birthday is soon, right?”

Hiroki chuckled, clasping Superman's hand between his own. “Your son, Superman. He is still your blood even if my wife and I raised him.”

“You're right,” Superman agreed, nodding his head as he pulled his hand away from Hiroki. “That is actually why I'm here. I've gotten word that an enemy of mine has learned of Takashi's... connection to me. It might be time to tell him”

“But you left him here-”

“To protect him and to keep him safe from my life- yes. I know.” Superman lifted his head and glanced into the window behind Hiroki. Inside, Takashi was hunched over his homework, looking so much like Superman did when he was young. It almost terrified the hero. “But if they find him and he does not know, it might not be safe for him anymore.”

Takashi never heard what they said, but the air would remember the words spoken between the two men that night. It would always remember who Shirogane Takashi truly was- even if he would not. Even if the rest of the night passed without a word of the truth from his parents.

Even if the next day would pass without a word of the truth from his parents.

Even if he didn't truly find out until his birthday when his parents and friends had all gathered in his home to celebrate is 17th birthday. When they had laughed and cheered and eaten cake, all had seemed right. All had been fun and calm and joyful. The party had been as fun as all the parties before- until there was a knock at the door. Just as when Superman had arrived two nights before, silence filled the house. Takashi just laughed and told them he'd answered the door, letting the chatter take hold of the air once more. He stood and made his way to the door-

Only for it to be kicked in. The door flew at Takashi and knocked him against the wall, causing the people gathered in the house to break out in screams. Takashi's vision blurred, the pain making his body feel fuzzy, but he could hear the screams of his parents as the men barged through the door. Takashi couldn't feel his limbs, but he pushed the door off of him anyway and stood up in time to watch one of his friends be killed before his eyes. Takashi bit back a scream at the sight- only to let that scream loose when a foot collided with his back and sent him straight into a lamp.

The corner of his head hit the lamp, shattering it into pieces, and he still couldn't feel his body. Takashi stood again, unsteady on his feet, and watched as the men kept attacking his friends. He saw a man coming near him- dressed entirely in purple- and felt the panic rise in him. He was going to die here, and he could feel it. He was going to die surrounded by the bodies of his friends and his family- and he would never know why. He saw the man raise a sword, but he couldn't will his body to move.

He heard his mother scream his name as the man raised his blade, ready to strike him down. He heard his father yell his mother's name a moment later- only for him to be cut off by the arrival of the very man who had caused the target on Takashi's head. Superman crashed through the ceiling, followed by a blur of red light and an arrow whistling through the air. The men surrounding Takashi's guests were quickly dropped or gone all together. He watched as his parents staggered to their feet, but Takashi still couldn't feel his body. He felt his head growing light, and the last thing he saw before everything went black were eyes that mirrored his own- eyes that belonged to Superman.

 

 

The next thing Takashi saw were two bright brown eyes behind a red mask. He started, his body moving to jerk away from the person hovering over him only for an ache to force him still. He groaned, raising a hand to his head as it began to pound.

“So, he's alive, it seems!” a chipper voice from beside him announced.

Takashi glanced up and realized the voice came from the person with bright brown eyes. He rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision, finally seeing who exactly was standing beside him. He blinked in surprised, shocked at the fact that a known hero was standing right before him- the red suit tight against his body and face. Takashi's mouth opened and closed as he realized he had no words to describe how he was feeling right now.

“Kid's got some muscles,” said another voice, his tone teasing. Takashi looked over to see someone dressed in blue, a lightning emblem across his chest.

Now Takashi was sure this couldn't be happening. He moved his gaze around the room to see another set of brown eyes- these behind a light green mask- and a boy in a yellow helmet. Takashi shook his head, running a had down his face before letting it drop beside him. He pushed himself up, moving to let his legs hang off the side of the table.

“Okay, I need someone to explain where I am,” he started, using a tone he had heard his mother use in only the most dire situations. “Right now.”

The boy with the red mask took a step forward, reaching up and removing the mask. Takashi felt his heart still at the sight of the unmasked hero, but he willed his features to keep the stern look he needed to get answers. The silence led to him opening his mouth to ask again only to be cut off by the raised hand of the boy in red.

“You're in the recovery room of the Justice League's HQ!” he announced, smiling away. He placed his hand against his chest. “I'm Shot, but you can call me Matt.”

He then lowered his hand and looked to the girl in red. She looked the Matt then to Takashi before rolling her eyes and removing her own mask. She grinned at Takashi before stepping forward with an outstretched hand.

“My code name's Pidge,” she announced, shaking Takashi's hand. “Aaand most people call me Pidge, actually. I'm Matt's sister.”

The boy in blue jumped forward, practically pushing Pidge away to get in front of Takashi. The teen leaned back from the boy with a frown, but it didn't stop the boy from pushing his mask back and grasping Takashi's hand in his own.

“I'm Lance!” he stated, shaking Takashi's hand. “Wait, code name first. I'm Streak. Streak and Lance.”

“Uhuh...” Takashi muttered, slowly pulling his hand away. He spared a glance to the boy in the yellow helmet before realizing he wasn't there.

“I'm Protector, but my day time name is Hunk,” came a voice to Takashi's left.

He jumped, looking over to the boy as he pulled the yellow helmet from his head. He saw the boy smile at him, but the smile did nothing to ease his confusion. Takashi looked to the unmasked heroes surrounding him, looking from one to the next with a silence that made Matt shift from one foot to the other in front of him. Takashi took a breath, opening his mouth to speak. He closed it once before he finally found his voice once again.

“I'm Takashi, but... people usually just call me Shiro,” he said, watching Matt's eyes sparkle at his introduction. “Why am I at the Justice League HQ?”

The door behind him opened, and Takashi turned with the others to see who entered. His eyes widened when he saw the man written across the news as a hero entering the infirmary, the man he admired as a savior for the people of Earth. Takashi watched as Superman walked toward the table with a calmness in his step.

“You are here because you were attacked, and we saved you,” Superman explained. “You were attacked because you, Takashi, are my son.”

“I'm your-” Takashi slid off the table and took a step closer to Superman. “I'm your son?” Superman nodded to Takashi, his eyes- the eyes that mirrored Takashi's own- catching his son's as if to assure him he was telling the truth.

“Yes.” Superman placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder, turning him around to look to the other people in the room. “And we've decided since you know, it's time for you to train. It's time for you to join the Young Justice League- just like the other children and protégés of the members of the Justice League.”

 


End file.
